Among the known chemical amnestic agents, the proline analogs we are examining are unique in their freedom from obvious confounding side effects, including gross EEG changes, motor convulsions, unconsciousness, illness and appreciable mortality rates. This complexity reduction favors identification of the specific memory processing mechanisms presumably impaired by retrograde amnestic treatment. It should be noted that the effects of many of these proline related substances we wish to investigate can be related to clear morphological changes in the CNS. In essence, they may prevent the transformation of the glutamate impulse pattern, associated with conditioning, into corresponding swelling of the dendritic spines and consequent facilitation fo neuronal transmission. Our research proposes: 1. An assessment of the specificity of L-proline-induced amnesia through the use of proline isomers, homologues, derivatives, and antagonists on a chick passive-avoidance memory paradigm. 2. An examination of chick EEG activity produced by those substances found to be amnestic. 3. Generalization of any amnestic effects from a avian (chick) to a mammalian (mouse) passive-avoidance paradigm.